


Five Golden Rings

by shirasade



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Drabble, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-30
Updated: 2004-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-24 08:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the 12 Days challenge: "five gold rings"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Golden Rings

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday mathom for Sabrina. All your pairing requests merged into one drabble, honey! :)

No one knew, but there were five rings.

The One Ring was Elijah’s, naturally. (Andy also got one, but it was still The One Ring and therefore didn’t count.) Yet there were four others, forged in secrecy. It had all been Viggo’s idea, naturally, because everyone loved Viggo, including the goldsmith, but Billy, Dom and Orli had enthusiastically agreed.

So it was done. And as they talked to countless journalists about their “favorite memories”, all four remembered a giant bed (Orlando’s), choked laughter as naked limbs tangled in impossible positions, and the exchange of...

_Four Rings to Bind Us. Forever._


End file.
